Lessons
by SkullSkellBlink
Summary: When Adam is left to babysit his best friend's baby brother, he gets more than he bargained for when Jeff wants to learn about sex and how to please a man. What's a teenager to do? Especially when Jeff comes out wearing.. that.. Smut, boyxboy, Jedam, don't like that stuff, don't read it.


**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

 **~.**.~**

"So.. you're going out tonight?"

"Yes, I have a date with Tyler. And don't say a word."

"What? I'm not saying anything, I like Tyler, he's nice. And he makes really good cookies."

Matt rose an eyebrow at his little brother, but he smiled. "Well, good. I like him, too. And I want to go on more dates with him, too." Many more. Or just more time spent in bed together. The eighteen-year-old was sure this was the one person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Tyler was so different. Soft, small, blonde.. and the sweetest thing he'd ever seen. "And I'll be out late tonight. Might be out all night. So you're getting a babysitter."

Jeff frowned now, sticking out his lower lip in a pout. A babysitter? "Matty, I'm fifteen. I don't need a babysitter." He crossed his arms stubbornly. "I can stay on my own."

"You may be fifteen, but you're still my baby brother. And I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone for this long. I need to protect your innocence."

"You mean my virginity." What? Jeff wasn't an idiot. He knew Matt wanted to keep him pure, away from anyone who might taint him. "You don't even know if I'm still a virgin, Matty."

The raven smirked. Really now. Of course, he knew his brother was gay. It wasn't a secret. Jeff had the body of a twink and he acted like it, too. Wearing things that showed off his body, dying his hair a rainbow of colors, even wore makeup around his eyes. But sex? That was a different question. "Jeffro.. you're still a virgin. I know that for a fact. I doubt you've even seen a cock other than yours or mine."

The rainbow's face turned pink, flushed up to his ears even. "I have too!" he squeaked out. "I've seen lots!"

"Sure. Whatever you say, baby brother. You're still a virgin." Matt had absolutely no doubt. Jeff might have seen pictures or videos, but he'd never had a real man before. That much was certain.

Jeff crossed his arms again, glaring up at his big brother. "Well.. I still don't need a babysitter!"

"Relax.. it's not gonna be that bad." Matt looked at his reflection, fixing his hair. "It's Adam."

Adam? Jeff bit his lip now, thinking about the blonde. Adam was Matt's best friend, had been since they were little. Nineteen and tall.. muscled.. a walking wet dream in Jeff's opinion. He'd always had a crush on the blonde, but Adam just seemed to see Jeff as a kid. A little brother, practically. Didn't ever take him seriously, just teased and picked on him a bit. But Jeff had such a crush. And he knew Adam was gay, too! That just made it worse. "So.. Adam's coming.. ?"

Matt nodded, pulling a shirt on and starting to button it up. "In a few minutes, probably. And I want you to behave." Jeff just nodded. He was half-listening, really. Maybe he could wear something sexy. Impress Adam, make him think more of the rainbow than just a kid or a little brother. Something more.. "Jeff. Are you listening?"

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah. Behave. I heard you." Jeff shifted his weight a bit between feet. "I'm gonna.. be in my bedroom, okay? Just yell when you leave, okay?" He was gone before Matt could even say a word in response. He had to put one something else! Jeans and a tanktop wasn't good enough. Jeff wanted to look sexy. Enticing. Something Adam might want to touch. Looking through his closet, Jeff pulled out a few things to try and decide. A skirt, a dress.. pants? He had to pick something, Adam would be there soon!

Downstairs, Matt opened the door at the knock, grinning when he saw his best friend. "Hey, Adds." He brought the blonde into a tight hug. "Thanks for watching Jeff for me."

Adam just smiled, accepting the hug. "No problem, Matt. Jeff's like a kid brother. Figured we'd order pizza, watch a couple movies, stuff like that."

"Sounds good. I'm not planning on coming home tonight, feel free to take my room if you want," Matt offered now. "And look. Jeff seems like he's.. kind of in a mood. Hopefully, it'll clear up when I leave."

Adam just shrugged. He didn't seem bothered. "Go have fun on your date. I'm sure Tyler's waiting for you with that cute ass of his."

"Hey, that's MY cute ass you're talking about." But all said in good fun. Matt clapped a hand on Adam's shoulder before grabbing his jacket. "Jeff! Behave!" He headed out the door, keys in hand, to meet his beautiful blonde for dinner.

Adam stretched his arms above his head, looking around a bit. The Hardy's father and mother had both passed away, so they lived alone, Matt supporting them fully. Enough to put a roof over their head, food on the table, and anything Jeff asked for. "Hey, baby Hardy! I'm ordering pizza!" Just a little heads up as he waited for the rainbow to join him downstairs.

"I'll be right down!" Jeff looked at his reflection in his bathroom mirror, fixing his hair a little. Okay. This could work.. This could work! "Coming!"

Adam set down the phone after ordering their pizza, heading for the living room to pull out some movies to watch. "Alright, food will be here in about thirty minutes. What do you wanna watch?"

"I thought.. we could do something else instead." Jeff stepped into the doorway to the living room, biting his lip again. Nervous about what Adam would think.

"Sure, what did you have in m—" Adam's words trailed off when he turned, taking a look at Jeff. A good long look. The rainbow took his silence as a good thing. His hair was tousled, held back with a little butterfly clip to keep it out of his face. His eyes were lined with a bit of black, smudged a bit to make the green pop with a bit of red gloss on his lips. His outfit was what Adam was trying not to stare at intently, like a dog watching a cat he wanted to chase. A small pink crop top hug on Jeff's upper body and off one shoulder. Showing the pale skin and light bit of muscle tone while hugging the slight curves of his upper body. Denim shorts hug low and tight on his hips, short enough that when he turned, Adam could see the bottom curves of his ass. His feet were bare, but Jeff wore white, knee-high socks to cover a bit of his bare legs.

The rainbow bit his lip softly, looking at Adam through heavy lashes. "I thought.. we could.. skip the movie tonight.. "

Adam fought the urge to growl, clearing his throat now. Trying to get himself back under control. Unfortunately, his cock wasn't listening to that, straining against his jeans at the sight of the youngest Hardy brother. Wanting to come out and play. "I.. " He cleared his throat again. "What do you wanna do instead?"

Jeff moved towards the couch, making sure to swing his hips as he walked. Knowing Adam's eyes were on him every second that he moved. "I thought.. we could sit. Maybe.. talk.. " He moved to sit on the couch now, one leg tucked under him as he sat. Looking up at Adam. The blonde pat the spot beside him, waiting.

Adam swallowed, trying not to just jump at the rainbow as he took a seat on the couch now. Unable to tear his eyes away. Since when did Matt's little brother own clothes like this? Or grow up into a body like that? "So.. what did you want to talk about?"

Jeff sucked his lower lip into his mouth now, trying to act all coy. "I.. thought.. we could talk about.. sex."

"Sex?" Shit, this wasn't helping his raging erection. "Thought Matty dearest wanted to keep you a virgin till you married."

"Well.. I don't.. I don't want to be a virgin anymore.. " Jeff spread his legs a little and Adam caught a glimpse of white lace. He slid a hand along Adam's knee, moving closer to his straining cock under his jeans. "I've watched a lot of videos.. and I've read some stuff.. "

Adam shifted a bit as Jeff's hand came closer. "Videos and books, huh? Well.. it's no substitute for the real thing.. " Fuck, what was he doing?! This was his best friend's baby brother! He couldn't! Well.. maybe he could.. Jeff was willing.. and teaching a virgin was a once in a lifetime kind of experience. Especially one as sexy as the rainbow.

Jeff shook his head. "I know.. but Matty keeps me so sheltered.. I can't talk to anyone about this.. " So all he had to go on was what he saw on the Internet and the dirty sections of the bookstore. He grew a little braver, hand palming over Adam's crotch. Rubbing lightly.

Adam lifted his hips a bit, shifting again as the hand touched him. Sweet thing.. he was nervous and obviously had never touched someone before. "You really have no idea what to do, do you.. "

Jeff shook his head. "I.. I've touched myself before.. " Really now.

"Touched yourself. That could mean a lot." Adam grinned. He wrapped a firm hand around Jeff's wrists, pulling his hand away and wrists together in front of him. "So you touched yourself. Your little cock? Touched that, huh? Stroked yourself until you came when you were alone?" Jeff turned a lovely shade of pinkish-red, nodding quietly. The way Adam held him made him tremble. But he wasn't scared. He was excited. "How about your ass, little rainbow? Have you touched yourself back there? Slid a finger or two inside, see how it feels?" Now Jeff shook his head quickly, the blush spreading. "Mm.. then this will be fun, won't it."

Jeff swallowed, looking up at Adam nervously. "It.. It won't hurt.. will it?" He'd read about it hurting with a man and a man.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie to you. It'll hurt a little. But I'll make you feel all better.. " He was too far gone now. No turning back. It was obvious that Jeff wanted to do this but.. "I want you to give me permission to do this. If I start teaching you, I'm not gonna want to stop."

Jeff shook his head. "I-I don't want you to stop. I.. I always thought you were handsome.. sexy.. but you always saw me as a little brother."

Now it was Adam's turn to smile. Laugh almost. "Jeff, you have no idea how many times I wanted to pull you into a closet and ravish you stupid. But your brother is a tad overprotective. I could never have gotten away with it." But now.. "Now.. we're all alone.. and I plan to find out what all you know.. " His grip loosened on Jeff's wrists, leaning closer now. "And teach you all you need to know.. " He leaned closer still, brushing their lips together. Just a soft, feather kiss, but it was enough for Jeff to make him tremble. Adam had to grin, keeping close. "Don't tell me you've never kissed a guy.. "

Jeff swallowed, but he shook his head again. "M-Matt.. Matty doesn't let me o-out of his sight.. " So no chances to do anything like that. But now he was feeling stupid for admitting that. Now Adam knew exactly how much experience he had. Or lack thereof. "You're not gonna laugh at me, are you?"

The blonde shook his head. "Never. But.. I am gonna have a little fun teaching you. Virgins are always the best. So sweet.. innocent.. like candy." And he was going to enjoy tasting all of it. Adam leaned closer again, pressing another kiss to his lips now. Pushing a bit harder in a deeper kiss now. Sliding his tongue into Jeff's mouth after a bit of prodding. "Mm.. " God, Jeff tasted so sweet.. like the Skittles that he always ate.

The rainbow was nervous still, but Adam.. he was such a good kisser. Heat in the kiss as he let Adam push him down against the couch. Pinning him there for the moment. His whole body felt warm, tingling at every touch to his skin. "Mhm.. Adam.. " he whispered as the kiss broke.

Adam's lips trailed along his cheek, taking a moment to nip at his ear. Grinning. "Are you ready for a lesson, little rainbow?" he murmured, hands sliding down Jeff's bare sides now.

"I-I.. I am.. I want to know what to do." And he wanted Adam to be the one to teach him.

"Those are the magic words." Another kiss now. Adam's hands slid a bit, starting to tug on Jeff's top. Beginning to pull it up and off his body. "God, you're sexy. I still can't believe you're related to Matt." He slid his head down his neck, taking his time to kiss along the pale skin. Making marks as he went along, showing that Jeff was taken. No one would touch him seeing these marks. Under his touches, Jeff squirmed and wiggled. Making soft noises before he put a hand over his mouth. "Ah, ah." Adam lifted his head now. "I want to hear those pretty noises you're making."

Jeff blushed softly, pulling his hand away. "B-But it's embarrassing.. "

"Not to me. Don't make me tie you down."

Jeff's blush darkened, but he moved his arms above his head. Keeping them out of the way now as Adam's head ducked back down. "A-Ah!" A gasp escaped him as he felt the hot tongue slide over his nipple. Teasing it to hardness. He'd never tried touching them before when he'd jerked off. Didn't think they were that sensitive to a touch, but he was obviously wrong. At Adam's tongue and fingers, his nipples hardened to little pebbles, making him squirm and wiggle, cock hardening further even without a touch. "Nn.. "

"Mm.. " Adam drug his tongue over his nipple once more, grinning at the little gasp he got. "Getting a little excited, aren't we?" he teased softly. Leaning up a little. He leaned back now, watching Jeff's chest rise and fall with the quick breaths he took. "Now, I want you to get up. And I want you to strip down for me until all you're wearing are those socks." And he was going to watch. Jeff swallowed hard, panting softly. His face was red, hair falling from the clip he'd tugged it back with. Strip? That.. That didn't seem so hard.. His cock strained against the fabric of his panties, begging for a release that he didn't want to ask for yet. He didn't want this to be over so quickly, wanted this to last so much longer. He stood now, legs a bit shaky at just the light bit of teasing he'd endured. "I'm waiting.. "

Jeff sucked his lower lip in his mouth, sliding his hands down his body. Shivering lightly at the touch of his own hands to his skin. Even if it didn't feel as good as Adam's hands had. He peeked up at Adam through his lashes, freezing for a moment. The blonde had his jeans undone, hand wrapped around his cock as he watched Jeff strip. Stroking almost lazily. "Fuck.. " he murmured, unable to stop his staring. He was big.. bigger than Jeff was, that was for sure. And that was supposed to fit inside of him? They looked so much smaller in videos..

Adam saw his look, grinning. "Mm.. like what you see, Jeff?" he teased, giving his cock another stroke. "I didn't say stop, did I?"

Jeff swallowed again. Okay.. breathe.. just breathe. It's just Adam, right? The guy he'd had a crush on for forever. And was teaching him about sex, about how to touch.. "I-I don't think that'll fit.. " he finally said softly. Hands hesitating on the waistband of his shorts. "It's too big.. "

Now Adam chuckled. Keeping a hand lazily stroking himself as he watched Jeff. "Oh, don't worry about that, baby. It'll fit. I'll make sure it does and it'll make you feel so full and stretched.. you won't want anything else.. " No toy would be big enough. "Now.. I believe I said to strip."

Right! Right. Strip. Jeff looked down at his feet a bit shyly, undoing the buttons to his shorts. Tugging them down a bit and kicking them to the side. Giving Adam a great show of the white lace panties he was wearing underneath. His cock strained against the fabric, the head poking out the top a bit. Giving Adam a teasing glance now. After a moment of hesitation, the panties were off to the side and he was naked, save for the knee-high socks covering part of his legs. "I.. I-I've.. never been naked in front of someone.. " Except for Matt, but that was his brother, it was different!

Adam moved a bit, leaning forward. "Well.. then I'm glad I can be the first one.. Fuck, you're gorgeous, Jeff. Absolutely gorgeous. How you're related to Matt in any way is beyond me.. all small and tight, short and sweet.. fuck.. " He reached forward now, taking Jeff's wrists. Bringing him onto the couch again. Running his hand down his side to his hip. "Fuck, and soft skin.. "

Jeff blushed. "I.. I-I use moisturizer.. " he admitted softly. "And lotion." To keep his skin soft and smooth.

"Keep using it." Adam's hands slid up his body again, pulling him into another kiss. Repositioning them now on the couch to a more comfortable position. "Now.. are you sure you wanna continue?" He'd stop if Jeff said so. Even if his cock was ACHING to be inside of the rainbow.

Jeff nodded. "I do. I want.. I want you to keep teaching me.. " Desperately. Because if he stopped now, he'd never work up the nerve again.

"Then we're gonna do a little something that will feel good for the both of us." Adam kissed him again, shifting their positions again until Jeff was practically straddling his chest, facing the blonde's cock with his jeans around his knees. "Now.. ever sucked a cock before, baby doll?"

Sucked a cock? Jeff blushed, even if Adam couldn't see it, and shook his head. "I-I don't know how.. "

"It's easy.. " Adam lightly stroked his hands down Jeff's hips. "Just relax.. rest your weight on me and lean down.. pretend it's just like a lollipop.. " The rainbow was light enough, his weight felt like nothing on Adam's body. "Go slow.. "

Jeff swallowed thickly, licking his lips now. He moved down, lightly touching the thick head with his tongue. Just an innocent little touch.. and another.. licking the head lightly like he would a lollipop. It actually didn't taste that bad. A little salty, but nothing too bad. He got a little braver, taking the head in his mouth now. Sucking softly.

Adam moaned softly beneath him, arching his hips a bit. "Mm.. fuck.. that's it, baby.. just like that.. " And while Jeff was doing his job, Adam was going to work on making the rainbow feel good, too. He had grabbed the small thing of lube from his jeans before tugging them down, spreading it on his fingers now. "Just relax.. "

Jeff squeaked when he felt Adam's fingers rub around his entrance, pulling off the blonde's cock. "A-Ah! What.. What are you doing.. ?"

"Ssh.. I'm gonna make you feel real good, Jeff.. " Adam murmured. Pressing a kiss to his thigh as his fingers rubbed. "Just like you're making me feel good with that pretty mouth.. " Jeff bit his lip, moving a bit. Shifting down to take Adam's cock back in his mouth. Sucking softly as he used his hand to work the shaft. Trying to touch how he liked to touch himself. "That's it.. just like that, baby.. " Adam slowly started to push a finger inside of Jeff, practically groaning at the tight heat that hugged his finger. "Fuck, that's tight.. "

Jeff mewled a little. Adam's finger felt weird inside of him, but it wasn't a bad feeling. Just.. a strange, unknown one. He hadn't been lying before. He'd never put anything inside of him before. Just jerked himself off. He tried to keep his focus on sucking Adam's cock, making the blonde feel good and from the noises he was making, he was sure he was doing a good job. Treating it like a lollipop, sucking and licking as he took as much as he could down his throat. Feeling it hit the back of his throat suddenly when he felt another finger join the first inside of him. "Mm!"

"Fuck.. fuck, that's it.. " Adam was struggling to keep from just thrusting up and fucking Jeff's throat. Not this first time.. "So tight.. " He spread the two fingers inside of the rainbow, stretching him out a bit as he moved. Pulling them out slowly before pushing them back inside. Listening to the little muffled mewls as he worked. Fuck, those noises were beautiful and he wanted to hear more and more of them, could listen to them all night. And he planned to. "I'm not gonna be able to control myself around you.. "

Jeff pulled off of Adam's cock, gasping with a soft moan when he felt something new against his hole. The fingers he was used to and they were starting to feel.. really good.. but now it was something new. A wetness.. Adam's tongue licked, teasing the sensitive area as his fingers moved in and out. "A-Adam.. " Oh, god, it felt so good.. and even better when Adam's long fingers brushed against a spot inside of him that made his vision go white for a split second. "F-Fuck!"

Adam grinned, pulling his head back for a moment. "Mm.. and that's your prostate, baby doll.. makes you feel so good when I touch it, right?" His fingers just barely brushed the spot again.

"Y-Yes!" Jeff cried out, arching his back. Oh, he was so close to a release and Adam hadn't even touched his cock yet! "P-Please.. please don't stop.. I.. I-I'm gonna cum.. "

"Good." Adam grinned, pushing a third finger into his ass now. Stretching him even further and teasing his prostate. "Cum for me, Jeff.. show me how much you like what I'm doing to you.. "

Above him, Jeff as panting, keening like a cat in heat as he pushed back. Practically fucking himself on Adam's fingers now to get more of that feeling that made him see stars. "A-Ah.. nn.. A-Adam!" A cry of his name and Jeff released over Adam's chest and stomach with sticky white fluid. His body shuddered, trembling as he came down from the intense high of his orgasm.

"Fuck, that was beautiful.. " Adam whispered. He pulled his fingers from Jeff now, shifting the rainbow off him and onto the couch now. "Ready for more.. ?"

"M-More.. ?" Jeff panted softly, looking up at the blonde now. "There.. There's more.. ?"

"Of course there is, baby.. " Adam made sure Jeff was comfortable on his back, shoving his jeans down further until he could kick them off and out of the way. "That was just the beginning." He grabbed the lube again, starting to rub it over his cock, still a bit wet with Jeff's saliva. "Now comes the real fun."

Jeff squeaked, squeezing his legs together now. "T-That won't fit!" he said. Now that it was coming closer to being inside of him, it was terrifying!

Adam leaned over his body, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Mm.. it will.. Jeff, don't worry, that's why I had to use my fingers and my tongue first. To give you a little time to open up for me. It'll hurt.. a little. I'm not gonna lie. But I'll make you feel really good, okay? Do you trust me?"

Well.. The small rainbow nodded quietly. He trusted Adam. "Y-You'll stop if it hurts too much.. ?" he whispered.

"Of course I will." Adam drew a cross over his heart now. "Cross my heart and hope to die, sweet thing." Another kiss and he leaned back a bit. His hands gently coaxed Jeff's legs apart again, tugging him a little closer. The head of his cock pressed against Jeff's entrance, teasing lightly. "Ready?"

Well, it was now or never. Jeff nodded, taking a deep breath. "R-Ready."

"You need to relax.. " Adam murmured. He leaned down, kissing his lips again. Trying to keep him calm and relaxed as he started to push. Slowly filling the blonde with something much bigger than just his fingers. He ached to just shove into the rainbow, but he needed to take this slow. He didn't want to scare Jeff away, wanted to do this more than just this once. "Relax, Jeff.. you're doing so good, baby.. "

Jeff whimpered, eyes shut tight as Adam pushed. It was a lot bigger than his fingers and it burned as he was stretched. "Nn.. I-It hurts.. "

"Ssh.. I know it does.. but I promise, it'll get better, you have to trust me.. " Adam let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when he finally bottomed out. Sitting balls deep inside his best friend's baby brother. "I'm all the way in now.. you just need to tell me when you're ready.. " He wouldn't move until he did. Even if it was killing him to just sit still with that tight heat squeezing his cock like a fucking vice.

It seemed like a fucking lifetime before Jeff opened his eyes. Mewling lightly as he nodded slowly. "O-Okay.. " he whispered. "Y.. Y-You can move.. "

 _Oh, thank god!_ "Are.. Are you sure.. ?" Adam gripped Jeff's hips, struggling to stay still. "I don't want to hurt you.. "

Now a shake of the head. "Y-You won't.. I'm.. I'm ready.. " He wanted to feel good. And he trusted Adam to make him feel good. "Move.. "

And those were the magic fucking words. Adam pulled out until only the head of his cock remained inside Jeff before slowly pushing back in. Groaning softly. "Fuck.. tight.. " He was trying to go slow to get Jeff used to the feeling. Wanted to go slow. At least for the first time. "Jeff.. "

Beneath him, Jeff was trying to keep himself relaxed. It still hurt.. but it was getting a little better as Adam kept moving. Moving in slow thrusts in and out, in and out. "A-Adam!" he gasped suddenly. That little bundle of nerves had been touched again and the stars were back. "F-Fuck.. there.. "

"Right there, baby?" Adam shifted his position, moving a bit deeper into Jeff's body. "Mm.. that's the spot that makes you feel good?" Another thrust, a bit harder against his prostate.

Jeff gasped, moaning suddenly at the next push. "A-Ah! Yes.. Yes, there.. please.. " He didn't even mind that Adam's thrusts were growing faster. Harder. "Y-Yes.. yes, Adam.. " It felt so good now..

"Fuck, Jeff.. gonna make me go insane.. " Adam grunted. He leaned down as he thrust, kissing Jeff's lips with bruising force. Swallowing the next moan. "Mm.. could do this all night.. "

"A-Adam.. " Jeff whimpered as the kiss broke. "I.. I-I'm gonna burst.. " He didn't even realize he could have an orgasm more than once in a day! He'd never.. tried for more before..

"Gonna cum again, baby?" Adam reached with one hand, wrapping around his cock now. "Mm.. c'mon.. " Another hard thrust against his prostate to make his body jerk and tremble. "Cum for me, pretty thing.. " It didn't take much encouragement after that.

"Adam!" Jeff cried out his name, arching his back as he released for the second time. Panting heavily as he felt Adam still inside of him, still moving. "Nn.. "

"Fuck, even tighter now.. " Adam grunted, continuing his thrusts. Getting a bit rougher as he shoved against Jeff's already over-sensitized prostate. "But I'm not done yet, Jeff.. mm.. gonna make you cum once more tonight.. "

"I-I can't.. " Jeff whined softly, keening lightly. "It's too much.. "

"You can.. don't worry your pretty head about that, you can do it.. " Adam thrust again, trying to keep himself from achieving his own release yet. He wanted to make Jeff feel amazing first.. and that meant one more orgasm from his first official time having sex. "Here.. we'll try something new."

"A-Adam.. Adam!" Jeff squeaked lightly, legs shaking as Adam took his waist and moved their positions. Changing until the blonde was sitting up with the rainbow in his lap, arms around his waist. "T-This.. This feels.. "

"This is a new position, baby.. " Adam adjusted them slightly, making sure Jeff was comfortable in his lap now. "Called cowgirl.. and you're my little cowgirl, ready to ride.. " He moved his hips, letting Jeff feel their new position. "Mm.. move your hips for me."

Jeff was still a little shaky, but it was starting to feel really good again.. and he wanted to make Adam feel good, like he felt. He moved his hips, Adam helping to lift him up and ride his cock. "Nn.. "

"Mm.. how's it feel.. feel good, baby.. ?"

Jeff nodded furiously, gasping as Adam hit his prostate again, practically massaging it with the head of his cock. "F-Fuck.. yes.. yes, it.. A-Ah!" A hard hit now as Adam thrust his hips up deep inside the rainbow.

Adam chuckled, grinning at the look as he thrust his hips up. "Fuck is right.. I can have my fun from this position, too," he teased. "Mm.. getting close.. and you still need to cum again, baby doll.. " And Jeff looked ready to collapse on top of the blonde in this position. "One more change.. and we can both cum together."

Now it was Jeff's turn to whine softly, mewling as Adam pulled him off his lap and off his cock. "Nn.. A-Adam.. no.. " He felt so empty now.

"Ssh, ssh.. don't worry, Jeff.. you'll get nice and full again in just a minute.. " Adam moved the rainbow onto the couch again, getting him comfortable on his knees to use the couch arm to support his upper body. "I'll fill you again and you'll feel so much better." Jeff didn't even argue, panting softly as he felt Adam's body press against him, press into him again. Filling him with his cock again. "Mm.. that's it.. " The new position meant he could slide deeper into the small rainbow, lean against him, feel his body heat.

"A-Adam.. please.. " Jeff was practically begging now. All the sensations at once, all the feelings.. it was getting to be too much and he was going to burst!

"Ssh.. it'll be okay, Jeff.. " Adam thrust again, grunting. Fuck, he was getting close to his own release and wanted Jeff to match his. "That's it.. fuck.. almost there.. " God, Adam could spend the rest of his days inside of his best friend's baby brother if he could. "Just a bit more.. "

"T-Touch me.. please.. " Jeff begged softly, arching his back as Adam thrust against his prostate. Like he was firing at a fucking target over and over again. "A-Adam.. "

"Your wish.. mm.. is my command, princess.. " Adam reached under the rainbow, gripping his dripping cock with a firm hand. Jerking in time with his thrusts. "C'mon.. cum for me again, Jeff.. cum for me.. and I'll cum with you.. "

It didn't take much prodding. Jeff was already on the edge of a release before Adam even touched him! A few quick jerks and Jeff moaned out the blonde's name, releasing onto his hand. "A-Adam!"

Adam grunted, thrusting a few more times before coming to his own release. Cumming deep inside of the rainbow, filling him with the sticky liquid to keep him nice and full. "Fuck.. fuck, yes.. " God, that was good.. better than anyone else he'd been with. Like he said. Virgins were always the most fun.

Jeff was shaking, unable to keep himself from falling onto the couch as Adam pulled out of him. "Mnn.. sore.. "

"You poor thing.. " But Adam smiled, leaning over Jeff to kiss his hair. "Ssh.. just relax here, baby.. I'll go get a cloth to wash us up with. Just stay right here."

"I can't move anywhere else," Jeff mumbled, eyes closed as Adam slid a pillow under his head for the moment. Get him more comfortable. "Mm.. "

Adam just smiled again. Oh, Jeff was so adorable.. and so completely fucked out of his mind. Three orgasms in the span of one night for his first sexual experience. That was an A+ in his book. He headed for the bathroom, not giving a flying fuck that he was still naked as he grabbed a washcloth and wet it with warm water. "Still can't move?" he called, teasing as he walked back to the living room.

"Fuck.. fuck you.. " Jeff mumbled into the pillow from where he was lying.

"Been there, done that, sweet thing." But Adam shifted his position lightly. Wiping his skin to clean him up with a gentle touch. "Just relax.. I'm just cleaning you up a bit. Wouldn't do good to have dear Matty come home from his date and see you covered in cum, now, would it?"

"Matty's gonna kill you if he finds out.. " Jeff said softly, a little smile playing on his face as Adam cleaned him up.

"And are you gonna tell him what we did tonight? We won't ever be able to do it again if you do.. "

Jeff shook his head. "No, I'm not telling. I won't ever tell him. As long.. as we can.. do this again? And you can.. teach me more?"

Adam laughed, pulling Jeff into his lap when he was clean now. "Of course we can do this again. Have more fun. I can teach you SO much more, little rainbow.. " He felt Jeff nuzzle into his chest, seeking the warmth of the blonde and he eagerly wrapped his arms around the smaller form. "We can do this whenever you want."

Jeff bit his lip softly, glancing up at Adam now. "C.. Can we.. go to dinner first next time?" His question was soft, shy. Afraid of the answer. Afraid that this might only be sexual for Adam. A chance to get his rocks off with someone like Jeff. Soft, sweet, and innocent.

"Well, now, baby Hardy.. are you asking little old me on a date next time before sex?" Adam teased. He laughed at the dark blush that covered Jeff's face as he tried to hide in the blonde's chest. "Hey, now, don't hide. I think your blush is fucking adorable. And yes. I do think we could get dinner next time before I fuck your brains out again. Or a movie. Something scary so you can jump in my lap like a scared kitten."

"Don't be mean.. "

"I'm not mean, I'm truthful. I've known you for a while, Jeff. You can't handle a scary story, let alone a scary movie. But don't worry. I'd be there for you."

Jeff smiled, though a glance at the clock had him whining softly. "Matty will be home soon," he whispered. "B.. I don't want you to go." The blonde was warm, and the arms around him felt so safe.

"Well.. then I'll just have to tuck you into bed with me." Wait. Before Jeff could even squeak, Adam had lifted him in his arms, holding him close. "C'mon. I doubt your legs could support you right now."

"A-Adam!" Jeff blushed, clinging to his neck. "Matty will kill you!"

"It's not like he hasn't found us in bed together before." Well.. true.. but never naked before! "Don't worry, I'll make sure we're at least semi-dressed when dear big brother Matty comes home from his date." Even if it was just boxers and boyshorts.

Jeff smiled, watching Adam move around his room. The blonde had gotten him some shorts to sleep in, grabbing his own boxers before they'd headed upstairs to wear. Sitting comfortably in his bed as Adam got rid of the dirty clothes and washcloths he'd used. "Adam.. I'm getting cold again.."

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Adam grinned, turning off the lights now. Letting the glow of Jeff's string lights along the ceiling give a dim light to sleep in. "Now, let's get some sleep. You need it after the night you had."

Jeff just smiled again. As Adam laid down, the rainbow curled against his bare chest. Happy in his warm embrace and calm against the steady beat of his heart. "As long as you're here.. I'll be just fine."

 **~.**.~**

 **God, this took me a long time to write.. you have to be in the right headspace to write sex and I swear it took me a fucking week to get through it all because I had to concentrate and focus and never could for long periods of time. I swear, I have the attention span and memory of a fucking goldfish. Or a squirrel. Anyways..**


End file.
